


The promise

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), based in the post credit scene, middle spoilers, not so angst at the end
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miró a Bucky fijamente sin poder decir nada, incapaz de hacerlo. En sus ojos sólo encontró un brillo de paz triste y silenciosa. Una inmensa paz que Steve no podía comprender, no cuando iba acompañada de aquella tristeza desolada.</p>
<p>Basada en la escena de entre los créditos, tenía que arreglar eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The promise

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí intento arreglar un par de cosas de la película la verdad.

Steve negó con la cabeza. Aquello no podía ser real. Bucky no… Bucky no podía estar diciendo eso en serio. No ahora, no después de todo. Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no salían. Le faltaba el aire. Abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido de entre sus labios. Se estaba ahogando. Quiso coger aire, pero no… Sus pulmones habían dejado de funcionar.

Miró a Bucky fijamente sin poder decir nada, incapaz de hacerlo. En sus ojos sólo encontró un brillo de paz triste y silenciosa. Una inmensa paz que Steve no podía comprender, no cuando iba acompañada de aquella tristeza desolada.

Volvió a intentar hablar y esta vez consiguió articular un sonido desagradable y gutural.

\- Lo siento –murmuró Bucky.

Steve sintió la mano de Bucky en su pecho y vio como sus labios se curvaban tortuosamente para componer una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Pero no puedo vivir así…

Steve negó con la cabeza moviendo los labios frenéticamente.

\- Zemo me controló –dijo con voz rasposa, pero tranquila-, me controló Steve y no… No quiero no ser Bucky de nuevo. No quiero a nadie en mi cabeza otra vez.

La mano de Bucky se colocó exactamente sobre su pecho.

\- Llevo décadas… Steve, tú no entiendes lo que es no ser uno mismo, ser un simple arma incapaz de pensar, de negarse… Y  casi volvía a ser yo mismo Steve… Casi. Estaba aprendiendo a vivir de nuevo, a decidir, a pensar, a disfrutar, a vivir –repitió.

Steve no entendía por lo que había pasado exactamente, lo que significaba ser un simple activo, como una pistola. Sin embargo sabía que había sufrido, pero aún así no entendía por qué…

\- Steve no puedo pasar por eso de nuevo, debes entender que no… no quiero, no podría sobrevivir.

Aquellas palabras fueron como cuchillas que se clavaron lentamente en su piel; con un leve dolor al principio que se extendía sin contemplaciones por cada fibra de su ser. Entendía a Bucky, sabía por qué, pero… pero no… Él tampoco podría sobrevivir si le perdía de nuevo. Cuando por fin se habían reencontrado, cuando por fin todo parecía que volvía a estar en su sitio.

Todo se volvió borroso y Steve supo que no podría contener las lágrimas. Iba a perder a Bucky.

\- Por favor Steve, no permitas que nadie vuelva a usarme.

Su voz tranquila escondía un tinte desesperado que Steve no pudo ignorar. Era una petición que Bucky le hacía. Bucky le confiaba su vida y él no podía defraudarle.

\- Por favor.

Steve comprendió lo que le pedía. No sólo quería comprensión para su decisión, pedía algo más. Steve cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

\- No permitiré jamás que unas palabras te conviertan en esclavo de nadie.

Miró a Bucky que suspiró aliviado. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo del frío, de la soledad, de perderle, pero temía más volver a alzar su puño contra Steve. Ahora lo comprendía realmente.

\- Gracias –susurró.

Se miraron fijamente y Steve se perdió en sus ojos azules como el hielo. En ellos encontró la promesa de volverse a ver, la seguridad de que aquella vez podrían reencontrarse sin el miedo de morir. Steve pensó en todos los años de soledad vividos desde que despertó, cómo los había ido llenando poco a poco, pero en aquel momento era cuando estaba completa. Sólo cuando Bucky estaba a su lado tenía la certeza de que todo estaba bien.

Y entonces supo que no podría vivir sin hacerlo, que estaba cansado de huir, de esconderse, de buscar algo que ya había encontrado. Tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo.

Colocó su mano sobre su nuca y tiró de él para que sus labios se encontraran. Sabía a gloria, a victoria. Era como volver al hogar, como tener dieciséis años de nuevo y estar en Brooklyn cuando la vida todavía era sencilla y apacible. Cuando se separaron supo con toda certeza que no podría probar otros labios, no querría hacerlo.

Vio la mirada confusa de Bucky, no había rechazo, sólo confusión. Después de tantos años negando lo que sentían no esperaba otra cosa. Y más después de aquel extraño beso a Sharon que ninguno de los dos había llegado a disfrutar realmente.

Steve temió que Bucky dijese algo, que le preguntase por qué; por qué en ese instante, por qué después de tanto, por qué… Sin embargo no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio, y Steve lo agradeció. Bucky aceptó su beso simplemente, sin preguntar, sin cuestionarle sus motivos. Simplemente lo aceptó y no quiso saber las razones que le empujaron a ello, o si estaba huyendo de su presente, o quizás de su pasado… Steve suspiró porque no sabía qué podría haber dicho sobre los motivos que le habían llevado a aquel beso, si estaba huyendo, o escondiéndose en un pasado que jamás había existido por miedo a lo que significaba. No habría sabido cómo explicar su amor por Peggy en aquellos días en los que Bucky era su vida entera, o por qué había besado a Sharon en aquel desesperado anhelo por seguir negando una verdad demasiado cruel y dulce que había manejado todas sus vidas.

Y en aquel silencio Bucky le volvió a besar, ávido y desesperado por sentir de nuevo aquello que había deseado toda su vida.

\- Steve –murmuró su nombre contra sus labios-. Esto es una promesa Steve.

Bucky volvió a besarle lentamente, paseando su lengua sin prisa, deleitándose del momento. Y Steve sintió que todo volvía a tener sentido.

\- No permitas que vuelva a ser una marioneta a manos de nadie. No permitas que nadie me impida seguirte hasta el infierno Steve. Promételo –dijo con voz suave, pero decidida.

Steve asintió con la cabeza sin pensarlo.

\- Saca esas palabras de mi vida, haz que no signifiquen nada más de lo que son. No permitas que las tema.

\- Lo prometo –dijo mirando a Bucky fijamente a los ojos-. Lo prometo –repitió-. Lo prometo, lo prometo, lo prometo, lo prometo…

Era incapaz de parar entonces, era como una larga e interminable letanía en la que su voz se perdía entre los labios de Bucky mientras sus brazos se aferraban a él. Era una promesa. Aquella despedida amarga era una promesa. En aquella promesa se encontraba su futuro y no pensaba fallar a Bucky nunca más.

Su Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues esto fue todo, corto, pero espero que intenso y que lo hayan disfrutado. Como siempre los reviews serán bien recibidos. Los reviews son vida para mí.  
> Hasta la próxima! (que la habrá)


End file.
